


Your Majesty

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus barters for Alec's life.





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Thank you for seeing us, your majesty.” Magnus says politely with a bow, Clary following suit.

“The pleasure is all mine.” The Queen replies with a smile. “Come, join me at my table.”

Magnus nods his head as he and Clary follow her down the dreamlike path of the Seelie court toward a vine like table. The Queen sits down at the head of the table, Clary and Magnus on either side as the guards take up position around them. The Queen picks up a grape vine and starts plucking and eating them. She offers some to Magnus and Clary, but they both refuse as nicely as possible, knowing the consequences of eating such foods from here.

“What a shame.” The Queen comments as she puts the food down. “I could use a Shadowhunter such as you.”

She speaks to Clary now who shows a little discomfort at being in her presence, in this foreign place.

“That’s nice of you to say.” Clary replies.

“Now what can I do for you?” She directs the question to Magnus who wastes no time in asking what he came here to know.

“Alexander Lightwood has been missing for a few days, we believe he has been sent to an alternate universe, your highness.” Magnus tells her.

“If anybody would know what happened to him, it would be you.” Clary interjects. “You can sense when a door is being opened.”

“That is true.” The Queen agrees. “But to my knowledge Alec Lightwood is not missing, in fact he’s at your place as we speak.”

“This Alec is not the Alec of this world.” Magnus tell her.

“But you already knew that.” Clary says with a furrowed brow as she sees past the fake niceties of the Queen.

The Queen smiles. “Perhaps I did, but that’s not what you want from me, is it?”

“It’s not, your majesty, we want to ask your help in bringing the Alec of this world back to us.”

“And sending the other to where he came from, no? Ah, what a pity, this Alec is a lot more fun.”

“You act as though you know him.” Clary says critically.

“I’ve never met him.” The Queen says truthfully, as she cannot lie. “But, if it really means that much to you, I do have the power to do as you ask but it will cost you. Normally, I love doing favours, but this will cause a disruption and much of our power.”

“I understand.” Magnus answers, expecting nothing less. “What is it that you wish to have?”

“Your blood.” She says to Clary, matter of fact. “Nothing you would miss, a couple drops should do.”

Clary is about to speak, but Magnus is quick to do so before she can. “That is not possible. Clary’s blood is in a way the same as Jonathan’s, it can be used in a number of rituals with the right amount of magic and power.”

The Queen smiles. “Is that so? I was only going to ask for it for a favour of a friend. How would I know such truths?”

Clary’s eyes are angry as she starts to sit up to say something, but Magnus is quick to reach out and hold her arm in a tight, but non-bruising grip.

“Is there anything else we can give you in payment for your kind generosity?” Magnus asks with a strained voice.

The Queen laughs suddenly, unsettling them both. “Of course, something less conspicuous perhaps? There’s a half Fae in your circle, I wish to speak to him.”

“Very well.” Magnus agrees easily. “But he cannot come here alone.”

“What, do you not trust me?” The Queen says with a smug smile.

“I would be a fool to.” Magnus says without thinking.

The Queen seems to not take offense as she laughs and says, “I will have Rainelle escort you out of my realm. Your Alec will be back to you soon. I expect to see the half Fae here in one week… With their plus one as you insist.”

Magnus and Clary stand as Rainelle takes a step toward them to lead the way. They both bow and follow the Seelie out of the Queen’s court. Magnus questioning himself the whole way, wondering how he could agree so easily to this. How he could sell Mikael out that easily, albeit for the return of Alec.

…

He’s teaching Max his time tables and laughing at the TV screen of an old sitcom. Izzy and Clary are sitting on the couch doing homework, an essay he thinks. Both are in the same sociology class at the local university. They met there on the first day, both becoming instant friends. Weirdly enough they weren’t together in this universe, Clary already dating her best friend Simon when they met, but a few weeks later they broke up, it was bad, but they apparently made it work. Now, she and Isabelle have gotten closer with Maia, someone Alec hasn’t met before but has heard a little about in his world. They seem happy, as does Max. Jace on the other hand, he’s not here anymore. That makes a pang in Alec’s chest every time he thinks of that fact.

“Alec, you’re glowing.” Max says with a grin.

Alec looks back from the TV to his younger brother, confused. He then looks down at himself to see that what he’s saying is the truth. Alec looks over to Izzy and Clary who look at him with fear. Alec looks down at his hand, seeing it glow even brighter. He feels a tug at himself, at his skin, his hair, his soul. He looks up to Max, a fear spreading up his spine as his body starts to tingle. A white light erupts behind his eyes, and he’s no longer looking at his brother.

Magnus’s eyes come into view slowly. They’re apprehensive and slightly saddened, but once they see Alec, they turn into pure happiness. Alec feels a wave of guilt roll over him as he stares into those familiar eyes. He must have tried so hard, done everything to get him back and Alec didn’t even try. The feelings of guilt become pushed aside as an overwhelming love fills him. He takes a shaky step forward as Magnus practically runs to him, pulling him close.

“Alexander…” Magnus’s voice is full of relief and brings a sense of home to Alec as he holds onto him tightly. “I missed you.”

A lump forms in Alec’s throat as the image of his little brother is still fresh in his mind. He can’t find any words to say back to his boyfriend, only able to hold onto him tightly, but his actions speak louder than words ever would anyways.


End file.
